The present invention generally pertains to power tools for woodworking. More specifically, the present invention pertains to router tables used with routers. The present invention also pertains to fences used to guide workpieces during cutting.
Woodworking power tools, such as a router mounted on a router table, are commonly used to cut wood workpieces. Typically, a power router and router table assembly has the router mounted underneath table with the router bit facing vertically upward. The router bit extends upward through a hole in the router table and protrudes above the table. Existing router tables have had adjustable fences on top of the table. The wood workpiece can be slid on the table and along the fence to engage and be cut by the router bit.
Examples of U.S. patents pertaining to wood working power tools, including router and router tables, include U.S. Pat. No. 404,233 titled Saw Table Gage; U.S. Pat. No. 727,337 titled Guide for Woodworking Machines; U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,969 titled Guide for Molder Tables; U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,104 titled Safety Device for Saws; U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,273 titled Machine Tool Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,164 titled Portable Router Attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,784 titled Tool Table Construction; U. S. Pat. No. 4,615,247 titled Anti-Kickback System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,951 titled Combination Drill Press, Router and Shaper Table, and Methods of Constructing and Utilizing Same; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,571 titled Routing Apparatus With Dust Extraction System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,536 titled Router Vacuum Attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,604 titled Guide Fence and Mitre Guide Assembly for Router Mounting Table; U.S. Pat. No. 5,00,237 titled Jointer Cutter Guard with Featherboard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,257 titled Woodworking Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,841 titled Multi-purpose Support Table for a Router; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,542 titled Router Table Gauge; U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,065 titled Auxiliary Drop-In Table Top Power Tool Base; U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,378 titled Tilting Router Table; U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,148 titled Adjustable Fence for a Compound Miter Saw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,319 titled Safety Power Switch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,234 titled Router Table Assembly with Microset Throat Plate; U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,079 titled Adjustable Workpiece Support Apparatus for a Compound Miter Saw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,931 titled Adjustable Fence for a Compound Miter Saw; U.S. Pat. No. Des 105,621 titled Shaper Table; U.S. Pat. No. Des 248,304 titled Table for Portable Cutting Tools; U.S. Pat. No. Des 273,195 titled Power Tool Table; U.S. Pat. No. Des 334,388 titled Combination Bench Router and Shaper; and U.S. Pat. No. Des 343,846 titled Router Table.
Existing router tables and other wood working power tools have included fences for guiding the wood workpieces during cutting. However, existing fences can be improved. Also, existing woodworking power tools, such as router tables, can be improved. For example, improvements can be made to hold down wood workpieces during cutting.
The present invention provides new router tables for use with routers to cut workpieces. The present invention also provides new fences for guiding workpieces during routing. The new fences have feather board flaps which provide support for the workpieces by holding the workpieces securely against a table top. The feather board flaps can reduce chatter and kickback.
One new router table according to the present invention includes a table top having a top work surface and a router bit hole through the table top. A plurality of support legs are provided below the table top. A safety shield is positioned above the router bit hole. A workpiece fence is slidably positioned on the top work surface, and a feather flap extends from the workpiece fence.
Preferably, the feather flap is removable from the workpiece fence and can be inserted in various holes through the workpiece fence. The feather flap may have a first portion extending from the workpiece fence and a second portion extending from the first portion downward toward the top work surface of the table top.
The router table also has a switch box which has an electrical outlet, and ON/OFF switch with a safety key, and a resettable circuit breaker. The table top of the router table has an exhaust hole for removing debris during cutting of the workpiece.
The workpiece fence has a left workpiece fence which is independent of a right workpiece fence. The left and right workpiece fences have a fence base which is slidable in a front to rear direction on the table top. A fence front is mounted to the fence base and slides in a side to side direction.
One fence system for guiding a workpiece according to the present invention includes a fence base having a left front edge portion spaced apart from a right front edge portion by a gap. A left fence front is slidably mounted to the left front edge portion of the fence base, and a right fence front is slidably mounted to the right front edge portion of the fence base. A feather flap extends from at least one of the left and right fence fronts.
Advantages of the present invention may become apparent upon reading this disclosure including the appended claims and with reference to the accompanying drawings. The advantages may be desired, but may not necessarily be required to practice the present invention.